I Hate You, But I Love You
by Junny1712
Summary: Một ngày trời mùa đông, Ron bị đánh thức bởi 1 giấc mơ và sau đó mọi việc xảy ra.
1. Foreword

**I Hate You, But I Love You**

**Link poster**: _http : / i68 . photobucket . com/albums/i24/Junny_2006/HP/Lotus_ (__Thanks chị du về cái poster_)

**Nguồn**: DAN

**Tác giả**: Junny

**Tóm tắt**: 1 ngày trời mùa đông, Ron bị đánh thức bởi 1 giấc mơ và sau đó mọi việc xảy ra.

**Thể loại**: short fanfic

**Tình trạng**: đã kết thúc ( 3 chapter)

**Thêm**: cảm hứng lấy từ câu nói:" I hate you, but I love you" trong blog dành cho RH của chị du(zidu)

Đây là ff thứ 2 của jun nhưng là ff đầu tay jun viết dành cho đôi Ron & Her. Là ff thứ 2 nhưng jun đọc thấy nó vẫn kì kì như trước, lời văn vẫn còn hơi dài dòng


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sorry, I don't love You**

**Xin lỗi, Em ko yêu anh**

Lại 1 mùa đông nữa về trên ngôi trường pháp thuật và ma thuật nổi tiếng nhất nước Anh - Hogwarts. Mùa đông về cùng nghĩa với giáng sinh sắp đến, đem đến gió lạnh và không khí buốt xương.

Trường Hogwarts đang bước vào tuần lễ giáng sinh, để chào đón lễ giáng sinh năm nay, Hogwarts tổ chức một buổi lễ khiêu vũ thật lộng lẫy và sang trọng. Mọi học sinh đều ở lại trường và nôn nóng chờ đợi buổi lễ diễn ra. Khắp trường vang lên không khí của giáng sinh, của niềm vui và hạnh phúc. Và cũng như buổi lễ lần trước, ngoài việc nôn nóng chờ đến buổi tiệc khiêu vũ để được diện nhựng bộ lễ phục sang trọng, mọi người còn háo hức tìm cho nhau người bạn nhảy tương xứng.

Buổi sáng hôm nay cũng bình thừơng như mọi lần nhưng đối với nó thì không. Nó – 1 thằng bé tóc đỏ - đang nhìn từng bông tuyết rơi ngoài cửa sổ của mình. Tụi bạn nó ở các giường kế bên thì vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng. Nó nhìn qua giường Harry thì thấy Harry đang nở 1 nụ cười thật tươi trên môi và nó dám cá là thằng này đang mơ 1 giấc mơ rất đẹp về Ginny. Ờ, đúng rồi, Harry - thằng bạn chí cốt của nó đang quen với đứa em gái thân yêu nhất của nó – Ginny. Còn nó thì vẫn vậy, vẫn 1 hình 1 bóng.

Nó có trực giác rằng Hermione có thể đã hiểu tình cảm của nó cũng như nó cũng cảm nhận rằng Hermione có cái gì đó đối với nó. Nhưng nó chưa bao giờ nghe Hermione mở miệng nói thẳng ra tình cảm của cô đối với nó vì thế nó cũng ko rõ những cảm giác của nó về Hermione là đúng hay sai hay chỉ là ngộ nhận của riêng nó mà thôi nên nó cũng chưa dám nói thẳng với Hermione rằng " Tôi yêu em" . Nó và Hermione vẫn là bạn thân của nhau, vẫn luôn quan tâm giúp đỡ lẫn nhau và vẫn còn thường xuyên cãi nhau vì những lý do hết sức là bình thường, nhiều lúc còn rất vớ vẩn.

Hôm nay, nó dậy sớm hơn mọi ngày ko phải là vì thời tiết lạnh mà vì 1 giấc mơ làm nó chợt tỉnh giấc. Khúc đầu của giấc mơ nó mơ thấy nó và Hermione đang quen nhau, yêu nhau thắm thiết và cùng nhau trải qua những giây phút hạnh phúc nhất như tưởng chừng trên thế giới này chỉ có 2 đứa nó là cặp đôi hạnh phúc nhất thế gian. Nhưng rồi 1 làn sương kéo qua làm mờ tất cả cảnh trí. Những hình ảnh về nó và Hermione đang tựa vào nhau cùng ngắm hoàng hôn chợt biến mất mà thay vào đó là bóng tối bao trùm. Sau đó lại có 1 làn sương khác kéo đến rồi nhanh chóng tan đi để lộ ra 1 giấc mơ khác. Trong giấc mơ này nó thấy tụi nó đang đứng giữa 1 căn phòng trống, lạnh lẽo và vắng lặng, xung quanh được bao trùm bởi bóng tối nhưng ở giữa phòng thì tự nhiên sáng lên 1 cách kì lạ, ánh sáng soi rõ 3 con người đang đứng nói chuyện với nhau. Và đó chính là nó đang đứng đối diện cùng Hermione và Viktor. Hermione đang nắm tay Viktor và nói với nói thẳng với nó:

- Ron à, em yêu anh Victor em sẽ đi cùng với anh ấy

- Em đang đùa với anh phải ko, Hermione?

"Hãy nói đúng đi Hermione, hãy nói là em đùa với tôi, hãy nói đó ko phải là lời nói thật lòng em, hãy thừa nhận đi Hermione."

- Ko, đó là sự thật, em yêu Victor"

"Phải chăng đôi môi nhỏ xinh của em đã thốt ra 3 tiếng "Em yêu Victor" Viktor, Viktor chứ ko phải Ron Weasley, Viktor chứ ko phải là tôi. Hay là tôi nghe lầm chăng, em nói là em yêu tôi mà phải ko? Hermione. Đôi môi nhỏ xinh của em đã từng nói là " Em yêu Ron" mà, vậy giờ sao giờ đây em lại nói là em yêu Viktor, chắc tôi đã nghe lầm rồi. Tôi cần phải xác nhận lại"

- Em đùa quá lố rồi đó Hermione, vậy những tình cảm và giờ phút vui vẻ trước đây của chúng ta thì sao?

- Tất cả đều là giả dối hết , em xin lỗi Ron, em đã lừa anh, thật sự em ko yêu anh, em chỉ xem anh như là thế thân của anh Viktor mà thôi, em yêu anh Viktor"

" Em đang nói em ko yêu tôi, em nói em ko yêu tôi, em nói tất cả là giả dối hết à, em nói em chỉ xem tôi như thế thân, sao em lại đối với tôi như thế chứ Hermione? Hay là tại tai tôi có vấn đề nên tôi đã nghe lầm. Ko đâu, đó là sự thật rồi, em đã từng nói yêu tôi và giờ em nói ko yêu tôi, đó là sự thật. Mày phải chấp nhận thôi Ron à. Sự thật sao cay đắng quá. Đau buồn quá."

Từng chữ, từng chữ của Hermione như từng nhát dao đâm vào tim nó. Cảm giác thật khó chịu, nó cảm thấy như trái tim nó đang vỡ tan từng mảnh, từng mảnh. Những mảnh vỡ đã từng chứa đựng tình cảm của nó đối với Hermione, những mãnh vỡ đã từng chứa đựng những giây phút ngọt ngào của cả 2 cùng nhau trải qua, tất cả đều đã vỡ tan. Nó thật sự ko dám tin đó là sự thật. Nó đứng như trời trồng, lặng im nhìn Hermione khoác tay Viktor quay đi bỏ lại 1 mình nó trong bóng tối. Từ từ ánh sáng yếu dần đi và vụt tắt để cho bóng tối vây chặt lấy nó và nó cảm thấy rất đau đớn, cảm giác đau đớn từ trái tim đang rỉ máu của nó đang ngày càng tiến tới vây chặt nó hơn như có ai đang dùng bàn tay bóp chặt trái tim đang rỉ máu của nó. 1 cảm giác khó thở lan vào tâm trí nó, khó thở lắm, nhưng nó cũng ko biết nên làm gì vì hiện nay đầu óc nó trống rỗng. Ánh mắt nó vẫn đang nhìn xuyên qua bóng tối nơi mà Hermione đã bỏ nó mà đi khuất. Lòng nó rất đau, nỗi đau đang từ từ ngậm nhấm nó và những giọt nước mắt bắt đầu rơi âm thầm.

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Hate You...**

**Tôi Ghét Bồ... **

" Tại sao lại có giấc mơ này? Phải chăng đó là điềm báo trước rằng 1 ngày nào đó em sẽ bỏ tôi mà đi, em sẽ bỏ tôi lại 1 mình trong bóng tối? Vì thật sự em ko yêu tôi. Ko, ko phải, đó ko phải là sự thật mà chỉ là giấc mơ mà thôi. Em ko phải là loại người lừa dối tình cảm người khác như thế, tôi biết mà, tôi tin em ko phải là người như thế, em sẽ ko lừa dối tôi đâu, phải ko? Nhưng sao giấc mơ này lại thật đến như thế, nó làm trái tim tôi tan nát. Tôi sợ 1 ngày nào đó em bỏ tôi đi như trong giấc mơ ấy, tôi sợ."

Nó ngồi bên cửa sổ và trong đầu nó ko ngừng suy nghĩ về giấc mơ vừa qua, về những lời nói của Hermione trong mơ "Em thật sự ko yêu anh…. Em sẽ đi cùng với anh Viktor….". Giờ đây tâm trí của nó đang rất rối, 1 phần vì nó vẫn còn ám ảnh về những lời nói của Hermione trong mơ, phân vân ko rõ đây có phải là điềm báo trước hay ko , 1 phần vì nó tin Hermione sẽ ko phải là Hermione trong giấc mơ, Hermione ko phải là loại người lừa dối tình cảm như thế. Nó biết thế nhưng đầu óc nó vẫn ko khá gì hơn, vẫn rối bời giữa 2 vấn đề và nó ko biết nó nghĩ thế là sai hay là đúng. Nó phải làm gì? Quên lãng giấc mơ đó đi hay là coi giấc mơ đó như điềm báo trước.

Ron! Ron!

Tiếng kêu của Harry thình lình vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của nó và lôi nó trở về hiện tại. Nó quay lại nhìn Harry thì thấy thằng này đã mặc quần áo chỉnh tề

- Bồ đang nghĩ gì mà tập trung vậy?

- Bồ dậy hồi nào vậy Harry, sao mình ko thấy?

- Mình hỏi bồ trước mà. Mình dậy từ nãy giờ rồi, mà thấy bồ ngồi im re nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ mà mắt bồ ươn ướt.

- Ươn ướt, ý bồ nói là mình khóc à? Bồ có nhìn lầm ko đó?

- Mình ko nói bồ khóc àh nha, chính miệng bồ nói đó. Mà bồ khóc vì cái gì dzợ?

- Ko biết, chắc bồ nhìn lầm rồi?

- Làm sao mà lầm được, mình áp sát mặt mình vô mặt bồ mà bồ còn ko nhận ra sự xuất hiện của mình và rồi mình thấy những giọt nước mắt trên mặt bồ. Mình kêu mãi mà ko thấy bồ trả lời, mình tưởng bồ đang ngủ kiểu mở mắt hoặc là bồ xuất hồn đi đâu đó thì sao, mình ko dám kêu sợ bồ bay đi luôn thì khổ.

Harry vừa nói vừa nhìn nó cười, và nó biết rõ là thằng này đang nửa đùa nửa thật

- Mà rõ ràng bồ khóc mà, bồ mơ thấy gì làm bồ đau lòng à? Nói mình nghe đi.

- Ừ, thì mình nằm mơ thấy em gái yêu quý của mình đang bị thằng nào đó dụ dỗ, chưa kịp " xử" thằng đó 1 trận thì bị đồ đánh thức nè.

- Cái gì? Thằng nào to gan vậy? Bồ thấy mặt nó ko? Nói đi nó có trong trường này ko? Mình " xử" nó dùm bồ cho.

- Làm gì mà dữ vậy, bồ bình tĩnh nghe mình nói nha. Vì bồ kêu mình tỉnh dậy nhanh quá nên mình chỉ nhớ mang máng khuôn mặt nó hà. Nó…

- Sao, mặt nó ra sao?

- Thì từ từ, bồ làm gì dữ dzợ?

- Thì bồ nói nhanh đi.

- Nói xong rồi ko được giận à nha, giấc mơ của mình nó nói thế đó.

- Ừ, nói đi.

- Hứa đi.

- Hứa, nói lẹ đi mà.

- Thì thằng đó hình như nó bị cận, mình thấy nó đeo cặp kính cận.

- Vậy là nó giống mình, còn gì nữa ko?

- Và còn hình như có vết thẹo giữa trán, hình như hình tia chớp thì phải.

Nói đoạn nó bước tới giường lấy quần áo của mình và ko quên " trao tặng" cho thằng bạn chí cốt 1 nụ cừơi tỉnh queo.

- Nếu vậy thì bồ cứ mơ tiếp đi ha, mình ko cản trở nữa nhưng đừng quên ăn sáng àh nha. Và trong mơ bồ hãy cố gắng dành lại em gái bồ nha, chúc bồ may mắn. Mà mình nghĩ cái thằng mà bồ nói đó nó chắc ko dụ dỗ Ginny mà nó thật tình đấy Ron à.

Nói xong Harry đi về phía cửa và ko quên quay lưng lại nói thêm 1 câu với nó

- Mình đợi bồ dưới phòng sinh hoạt chung để cùng đi ăn sáng nha. Nhanh lên đó, mình đói lắm rồi đấy.

Nó đi xuống cầu thang thì thấy Harry đang ngồi đối diện với Hermione. Và cô đang chăm chú đọc 1 bức thư gì đó che ngang mặt mình. Còn Harry thì đang nhịp những ngón tay lên thành ghế và mắt thì nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và nó biết rõ là Harry đang đợi nó cùng xuống ăn sáng. Vừa thấy bóng nó xuống cầu thang, Harry đứng bật dậy định đi đến chỗ nó thì vô tình làm đổ ly nước xuống bìa thư đang để trên mặt bàn của Hermione và nước nhanh chóng làm những dòng chữ trên bìa thư bị nhoè đi. Harry vừa nói xin lỗi luôn miệng vừa rút đũa phép ra để làm khô vũng nước trên mặt bàn.

- Xin lỗi, xin lỗi Hermione!

- Ôi, Harry, bồ thiệt tình

- Xin lỗi bồ nha Hermione mình sơ ý quá.

- Thiệt tình Harry, bồ làm gì mà vội vậy.

- Mình xin lỗi, xin lỗi, lỗi tại mình.

Hermione cầm bìa thư ướt đẫm nước lên vừa định nói thì có 1 giọng nói xen vào

- Harry đã xin lỗi bồ rồi mà, làm gì dữ thế.

"Mày đang làm cái quái gì vậy Ron?"

- Thì mình có trách Harry đâu, mình đâu có bắt đền, mình chỉ hỏi bồ ấy thui mà.

- Ko trách à, thế cái câu "Thiệt tình Harry, ôi Harry" là cái gì?

Nó nhái Hermione bằng 1 cái giọng eo éo

"Mày đang nói gì vậy Ron, sao mày lại nhái Hermione, mày đang làm gì vậy?"

Khuôn mặt của Hermione giờ đây đã biến đổi, có 1 chút gì đó đỏ đỏ, có thể là cô đang nổi giận nhưng cô vẫn cố giữ giọng bình tĩnh

- Mà việc này có liên quan gì bồ cơ chứ?

- Liên quan sao ko liên quan, Harry là bạn mình mà

- Bộ Harry ko phải là bạn mình chắc, bộ Harry chỉ là bạn của bồ thui hả?

Cả 2 đứa đều đang bắt đầu nói lớn tiếng hơn, và giờ đây tất cả mọi người trong phòng sinh hoạt chung đều quay lại nhìn 2 đứa nó đang chuẩn bị "bùng nổ chiến tranh"

- Mình xin cả 2 bồ mà, mình là bạn cả 2 được chưa?

2 đứa im lặng ko nói gì nhưng vẫn trừng trừng nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt thường ngày tụi nó vẫn thường "sử dụng" trong các cuộc "chiến tranh" như thế này.

"Mày làm sao vậy Ron, sao mày lại sử dụng ánh mắt này, sao mày lại nói như thế?"

Harry quay sang Ron và nói tiếp

- Lỗi tại mình mà Ron, mình sai, do mình làm đổ nước lên bìa thư của Hermione

- Nhưng "người ta" đâu có tha lỗi cho bồ.

- Ai nói là mình ko tha lỗi cho Harry, tại bồ nói xen vô đó, liên quan gì bồ chứ, won won.

- Cấm bồ kêu tôi như thế, tôi ghét cái tên đó

"Sao mày ko nói ra sự thật đi Ron, sao mày ko nói ra là mày yêu từ "Won won" từ miệng của Hermione, sao mày ko nói ra mày thích Hermione kêu mày như thế, sao mày lại nói dối"

- Ừh thì tôi cứ kêu đó, won won, won won

- Thôi mình xin 2 bồ mà, đừng cãi nhau nữa

- Bồ im đi.

Cả 2 đứa cùng đồng thanh. Giờ đến chính cả Harry cũng ko chịu nổi tình trạng cả 2 cứ suốt ngày cãi nhau vì nó hay vì chuyện gì vẩn vơ như thế này nữa. Nó hét lớn

- Cả 2 bồ im thì đúng hơn, chỉ 1 cái bìa thư ướt thui mà, mỗi người nhịn 1 chút ko được sao, sau cứ cãi nhau suốt thế

- Ừh thì đối với bồ ko quan trọng nhưng đối với "người ta" thì quan trọng đó

- Bồ biết gì mà nói, cái bìa thư đó là do…

- Ừh thì do "anh Viktor" gửi cho chứ gì?

"Trời, mày đang nói gì vậy Ron, sao mày lại nói thế, sao mày lái nhái giọng Hermione nữa thế, mày đang làm gì vậy?"

- Đúng rồi của anh ấy gửi đó, tôi nói thế bồ vừa lòng chưa?

- Thấy chưa Harry, mình đoán ko sai mà.

- Đúng rồi, bồ ko sai mà tôi sai. Tôi ghét bồ.

Nói rồi Hermione bỏ đi ra ngoài phòng sinh hoạt chung để lại mình nó và Harry đứng bơ vơ. Chưa bao giờ tụi nó cãi nhau mà Hermione tại bỏ đi như thế, giận dữ như thế, hình như có những giọt lệ nơi khoé mắt của cô. Nó chưa bao giờ thấy Hermione như thế, phải chăng nó đã sai.

" Mày vừa làm gì vậy Ron, mày vừa nói gì vậy? sao mày lại nói thế, mày đã làm Hermione khóc rồi đó, Hermione đã nói ghét mày rồi đó, như thế mày vừa lòng chưa."

"Em ghét tôi, em nói em ghét tôi, tôi có nghe lầm hay ko, hay em chỉ trong cơn tức giận mà nói thế. Ko phải, em nói em ghét tôi thật, tôi ko nghe lầm, 3 tiếng đó rõ ràng thốt ra từ đôi môi của em. Tôi xin lỗi em, em đừng ghét tôi. Tôi yêu em. Xin lỗi em Hermione, tôi đã sai, tôi sai rồi, tại giấc mơ chết tiệt hồi sáng. Tại nó hết, Tại cái miệng này, tại lời nói này mà làm em đau lòng, em khóc và bỏ đi. Tại nó hết, tôi xin lỗi em, ko hiểu vì sao tôi lại buột miệng nói những lời đó, xin lỗi em."

Hermione bỏ đi ra khỏi phòng sinh hoạt chung, giờ đây những giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má cô, cô lấy tay quệt những giọt nước mắt.

"Sao mày lại nói vậy Hermione, sao mày nói mày ghét anh ấy, sự thật là mày yêu anh ấy cơ mà, sao mày lại nói như thế. Sao mày lại nói mày sai, mày sai vì điều gì, phải chăng mày sai là do mày yêu anh ấy. Ko, mày ko sai đâu Hermione, mày đã đúng, nhưng sao mày lại nói là mày sai và ghét anh ấy, tại sao, hay chính bản thân mày cũng ko có câu trả lời cho câu hỏi này, phải ko?"

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: … But I Love You**

**... Nhưng Anh Yêu Em**

Đã 1 tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày Hermione nói ghét nó. 2 đứa nó vẫn chưa chịu nói chuyện với nhau. Đứa này cứ cố tình tránh mặt đứa kia khi cả 2 tình cờ chạm mặt nhau ở hành lang hay trong phòng sinh hoạt chung và điều này thật khổ tâm cho Harry vì những lúc đó mỗi đứa rẽ mỗi hướng khác nhau và làm cho Harry ko biết nên đi theo ai. Nhưng giờ đây nỗi khổ tâm về 2 đứa bạn thân của nó có vơi đi phần nào vì nhờ có Ginny bầu bạn với Hermione nên Harry đỡ lo cho cô bạn thân của nó mà chuyên tâm lo cho Ron. Thằng này đang hết sức kì quái, nó luôn luôn thả trôi tâm trí nó đâu đâu, mặc cho Harry kêu khản cả cổ nó mới chịu ừh, hử mà hỏi lại rằng:

- Có chuyện gì vậy Harry?

Hay là

- Bồ đang nói gì vậy?

Thế là giáng sinh cũng đã đến, tối mai là cả trường Hogwarts sẽ chìm đắm trong những điệu nhạc và những bước khiêu vũ. Đại Sảnh Đường giờ đây đã được khoác lên mình chiếc áo thật lộng lẫy, trần nhà được phù phép cho trong suốt để thấy rõ những ngôi sao ngoài kia, và cả những bông tuyết đang rơi xuống nền nhà. Dọc 2 bên đại sảnh là những hàng thông trang hoàng rực rỡ bằng những ánh nến và những trái châu đêm giáng sinh. Tất cả mọi người đều đang nôn nóng tối ngay mai sẽ tới thật nhanh để được diện những bộ cánh thật lộng lẫy và khiêu vũ với bạn nhảy của mình. Nhưng chỉ có duy nhất 1 người ko nôn nóng mà rất bình thảng, bộ lễ phục được gia đình gửi đến cũng chưa xem mà cất nó sâu trong rương quần áo. Đó chính là thằng con trai tóc đỏ ngồi trong phòng sinh hoạt chung cùng đánh cờ với thằng bạn chí cốt của nó. Sau đó Ginny bước vào và ngồi lên thành ghế của Harry.

- 2 anh biết gì chưa?

- Biết gì là biết gì? Mà em ở đâu chui ra vậy, có ghế ko ngồi, ngồi trên đó chi vậy?

- Kệ em, em thích ngồi đâu thì tuỳ em, mà giờ này anh còn ngồi đây lo đánh cờ nữa hả?

- Chứ có việc gì mà anh ko thể ngồi đánh cờ à, bộ thế giới sắp tận thế hay sao?

- Trời, sao anh ko quan tâm gì hết vậy, chị Hermione…

"Hermione, Hermione làm sao, Hermione có gì à, em nói nhanh đi Ginny"

Nó vẫn im lặng, và Ginny nói tiếp

- Anh biết tin gì chưa, chị Hermione từ chối tất cả những lời mời khiêu vũ của tất cả các chàng trai trong học viện, kể cả anh Viktor.

- Có vậy thôi à, đâu phải chuyện gì nghiêm trọng, thôi em đi chỗ khác chơi đi cho anh tập trung.

"Em từ chối tất cả những lời mời ư, tại sao thế, em từ chối cả Viktor. Tôi vui nhưng tôi ko thể mời em cùng khiêu vũ được. Tôi vui khi biết tin này nhưng tôi ko thể, tôi ko đủ can đảm để mời em, để gặp em. Mày thật vô dụng, Ron ơi"

Ginny quay sang nói với Harry nhưng nó biết con bé cũng cố tình nói cho nó nghe

- Ko biết tại sao chị ấy lại từ chối tất cả ha, hình như chị ấy đang đợi lời mời của ai đó thì phải.

- Anh ko biết, có thể lắm chứ, vì cô ấy đang đợi 1 người, người mà đã làm cô ấy ghét thì phải.

"Cái gì, Harry, bồ nói Hermione đang đợi mình ư? Sao mày ko nói thẳng ra, sao mày nhát như thế chứ, hãy hỏi thẳng ra đi. Ko, ko, mày ko thể, mày quá nhát, mày là đồ vô dụng."

- Àh, mà em quên chuyện này, các anh có biết bìa thư hôm trước là của ai ko?

- Thì của Viktor chứ gì, chính miệng "người ta" nói thế mà.

- Ko phải, anh sai rùi, anh đã sai rất nặng luôn, cái bìa thư đó là do cha mẹ của chị Hermione gửi, bức thư đó là do họ gửi chúc mừng giáng sinh chị ấy.

"Tôi sai rồi, tôi đã sai rồi, sao hôm đó tôi lại nói thế chứ. Mày sai rồi Ron ơi, mày đã nói sai rồi, mày phải xin lỗi Hermione đi. Nhưng tôi ko thể, ko thể, khi đứng trước em tôi ko biết phải nói gì, khi đứng trước em tôi lại nhớ đến giấc mơ đó. Tôi thật là vô dụng, phải ko em?"

- Vậy àh . Nó trả lời tỉnh rụi.

- Anh chỉ biết nói "Vậy àh" thôi hả, ko còn gì để nói sao

- Còn chứ sao ko, em đến đây chỉ nói nhiêu đây thôi phải ko, nếu thế thì em nói xong rồi đó và anh cũng nghe xong rồi, giờ thì em đi được rồi đó.

- Sao anh lại đuổi em, anh Harry có phiền gì về em đâu, mà giờ mới chính là vấn đề chính em muốn nói cho 2 anh nghe.

- Rồi, nghe nè, nói nhanh đi cô nương.

- Em mới lên thư viện…

- Uả em mà lên thư viện à, anh mới biết đó

- Anh có để em nói tiếp ko?

- Ok, ok, thì nói tiếp đi

- Hồi nãy, em mới lên thư viện, tình cờ em thấy 1 cuốn sách tựa là " Lịch Sử Các Điệu Nhảy Của Phép Thuật"

- Uả, thư viện trường mình có cuốn sách này sao?

- Thì bồ có hay lên thư viện đâu mà biết, mỗi lần tụi mình lên là đi theo Hermione tìm 1 thứ gì đó mà, có bao giờ xem xét chung quanh đâu. Ginny biết là vì dạo này em ấy hay đi chung với Hermione.

- Ừh, chỉ có cuốn sách đó thôi hả, hết rồi phải ko? Nếu em vào đây nói với anh là em dạo này hay lên thư viện thì giờ em đi được rồi đó.

- Sao anh cứ đuổi em đi hoài thế, em chưa nói xong mà. Trong cuốn sách đó có 1 phần đề cập đến "Điệu nhảy cuối cùng". Nó nói là vào khoảng thời gian này trường Hogwarts sẽ lại tổ chức 1 buổi tiệc khiêu vũ như thế, suốt nhiều năm nay buổi tiệc khiêu vũ này luôn được trang trí cùng 1 kiểu, và đặc biệt là buổi tiệc này luôn được diễn ra vào mùa giáng sinh lạnh nhất từ nhiều năm trở lại. Chính là năm nay đó. Và sau khi tất cả các điệu nhảy kết thúc, sẽ có 1 bài nhạc cuối cùng để kết thúc buổi tiệc, những buổi khiêu vũ trước đây thì bản nhạc cuối này đều cùng 1 bài và năm nay cũng ko ngoại lệ. Bài nhạc này sẽ được đàn rất lớn, vang khắp cả Hogwarts và Khu Rừng Cấm luôn.

- Chỉ thế thôi hà, cũng đâu có gì đặc biệt.

- Ko, điều đặc biệt là khúc sau nè. Nó còn nói là những buổi tiệc khiêu vũ trước. Trong " Điệu nhảy cuối cùng" nhưng cặp đôi nào mà yêu thương nhau thật sự rồi cùng nhảy với nhau trong điệu nhảy đó thì sẽ sống hạnh phúc mãi bên nhau. Em đã kiểm tra rồi, quả đúng như thế.

- Em đã kiểm tra?. Harry hỏi lại

- Dạ đúng, em đã gửi thư cú hỏi ba má thì được biết vào năm ba má em học tại đây cũng đã tổ chức buổi tiệc này, và họ đã nhảy cùng nhau "Điệu nhảy cuối cùng" đó, và giờ anh biết kết thúc sao rồi đó. Cả ba má anh cũng thế đó, anh Harry.

- Ờ, thì ra là ba má đã từng cùng nhau lãng mạn như thế, mình đi con này, đến bồ đó Harry.

- Anh nên đi con này, đánh chết anh Ron luôn.

- Đánh chết cái đầu em đó, anh luôn thương em mà em nỡ đối xử với anh như thế hả?

- Thì nãy giờ anh thắng anh Harry nhiều rồi mà, phải để cho anh ấy thắng nữa chớ.

- Vì thế nên em làm quân sư cho Harry mà bán đứng anh trai mình hả?

- Anh dùng từ " bán đứng" nghe ghê quá, cái này gọi là giúp đỡ thôi mà.

- Nếu thế thì anh đi, ko cản trở em "giúp đỡ" Harry nữa, ko cản trở 2 người nữa, anh đi ngủ.

Nó bước thẳng lên phòng, giờ này phòng ngủ ko có ai cả vì tất cả mọi người đều đang ở dưới phòng sinh hoạt chung, chỉ có mình nó trong phòng ngủ rộng lớn của 5 thằng con trai. Nó nằm trên giường nhưng nó vẫn ko ngủ, vì nó có buồn ngủ đâu cơ chứ, nó viện lý do đi ngủ với Ginny và Harry ko phải là vì ko muốn cản trở 2 đứa nó mà do khi nghe xong câu chuyện Ginny kể thì bất chợt trong đầu nó hiện lên 1 kế hoạch. Vì thế nó muốn lên phòng sớm để yên tĩnh suy tính mọi việc.

- Thật là bồ ko đi xuống dưới à?

Harry đang bận lễ phục của nó mà hỏi Ron, còn thằng này thì đang nằm trên giường.

- Ko, mình ở lại đây.

- Hình như Hermione cũng có đi nữa đó.

- Mình ko quan tâm, bồ đi đi kẻo trễ, Ginny đang đợi bồ đó

- Bồ ko đi thật sao? Nếu thế thì khi về mình sẽ đem 1 ít kẹo cho bồ

- Ừh, cám ơn bồ. Chúc bồ vui vẻ.

Bây giờ tất cả mọi người trong căn phòng ngủ này đều đã đi xuống Đại Sảnh Đường. Ko, nếu nói chính xác hơn thì cả toà tháp này giờ đây chỉ còn mình nó. Nó đi ra khỏi giường, đến bên rương quần áo, lôi từ dưới đáy gương ra bộ lễ phục của nó và 1 một gói màu đen đen.

" Vậy là em cũng tới dự buổi tiệc đó, tôi đoán ko sai mà. Nếu như thế thì đã đến lúc dùng cái này rồi"

Nó từ từ mở cái gói màu đen ra, bên trong là những viên kẹo đủ màu đủ cỡ. Nó cầm lên 1 viên kẹo màu hồng hồng. Nó đưa lên mũi ngửi thử và ngửi thấy viên kẹo đó có mùi dâu, cũng ko tệ lắm nếu nói là viên kẹo này do 2 anh em sinh đôi của nó làm ra – Fred và George thì ai cũng có thể tưởng tượng còn khiếp hơn nhiều. Coi như lần này là có kết quả tốt. 2 anh em sinh đôi của nó cho nó viên kẹo này và nói rõ công dụng là viên kẹo sẽ giúp nó thay đổi màu tóc, xoá những nốt tàn nhang trên mặt và thay đổi cấu trúc cơ mặt 1 chút nhưng thân thể hình dáng, giọng nói vẫn y như cũ, ko có thay đổi gì.

Nó nuốt viên kẹo vào, tuy nhìn ngon miệng và có mùi thơm như thế nhưng nuốt vào lại toát ra 1 mùi kinh tởm, mùi trứng thối pha lẫn mùi cỏ khô.

- Thật tình, 2 ổng lại xạo nữa rồi, nói nuốt vô có mùi socola mà, còn nói công dụng sẽ là 12 tiếng nhưng mình thấy chả đáng tin tí nào.

Nó mặc bộ lễ phục vào, và ngắm mình trong gương, hình ảnh của nó trong gương giờ đây ko còn hoàn toàn là nó. Nó trong gương ko có mái tóc đỏ, mặt ko có tàn nhang và còn nhìn khác đi 1 chút. Nó tự tin đi xuống Đại Sảnh Đường.

Giờ này dưới Đại Sảnh Đường đã đông nghẹt người, từng cặp đang khiêu vũ, từng cặp thì ngồi nói cười. Nó nhìn khắp nơi tìm kiếm 1 bóng hình quen thuộc nhưng thật khó vì giờ đây quá đông người.

"Em đâu rồi, Hermione. Em ở đâu cơ chứ, hay em ko có xuống đây, hay là em đang khiêu vũ với ai. Ko, ko phải, em kia kìa, tôi thấy em rồi, em vẫn xinh như ngày nào. Ko, mà có khi em xinh hơn gấp nhiều lần ấy chứ. Em thật nổi bật."

Hermione đang ngồi ở 1 góc khuất, cô khoác lên mình bộ lễ phục màu hồng tuyệt đẹp. Mái tóc được bím gọn thành tựng lọn xoắn xả ngang bờ vai cô. Nó đi tới bên cô, ngồi xuống và nói bằng giọng nói vẫn còn là của Ron Weasley.

- Sao bạn ngồi 1 mình ở đây buồn vậy? Sao ko ra khiêu vũ cùng mọi người?

" Cầu mong sao em đừng nhận ra tôi"

Hermione quay lại nhìn nó

" Anh đấy hả Ron? Ko phải anh, chỉ là 1 người giống ở anh giọng nói mà thôi, ko phải Ron của em, anh ta ko có mái tóc đỏ của anh, ko có khuôn mặt tàn nhang của anh, anh ta ko phải là Ron của em"

- Vì mình ko thích, mình đang đợi 1 người nhưng người ấy hình như ko xuống đây.

" Em đang đợi tôi, tôi vui lắm, tôi rất vui nhưng tôi ko thể nói ra tôi là Ron Weasley. Tôi ko thể khi chưa hỏi em điều đó, chưa thể được"

- Ra thế, ko biết anh chàng nào thật may mắn lại được cô gái xinh đẹp như bạn đây chờ đợi.

Hermione ko trả lời, cô chỉ cười buồn. 1 bản nhạc mới đang vang lên và lần lượt những đôi cùng dìu nhau ra khiêu vũ

- Vậy ko biết mình có thể mời bạn khiêu vũ bài này ko? Dầu gì thì người bạn đó cũng ko tới mà bạn ngồi ko cũng chán.

Hermione còn lưỡng lự ko biết có nên đồng ý hay ko, nhưng rồi cô đồng ý vì thấy ánh mắt của anh bạn mới này rất nhiệt tình. Họ cùng nhau ra khiêu vũ và trò chuyện

- Sau mình chưa thấy bạn trong trường này vậy?

- Ừm, ừm, thì mình ít khi đi lòng vòng quanh trường lắm nên bạn ko thấy mình là phải.

- Ừm, cũng đúng mà sao mình thấy ở bạn có 1 cảm giác thân thuộc rất kì lạ, như là 1 người bạn của mình.

" Đã đến lúc rồi"

- Phải anh bạn mà bạn đợi đó ko?

Hermione im lặng ko nói gì nhưng nó biết sự im lặng của cô có nghĩa là " Đúng". Và rồi cả 2 đứa cùng im lặng, rồi nó nói tiếp:

- Hình như anh bạn đó rất quan trọng với bạn thì phải?

Sự im lặng lại bao trùm 2 đứa nó.

" Sao anh ta lại hỏi như thế, có nên trả lời hay ko? Nếu ko trả lời thì bất lịch sự nhưng trả lời thì lại tiết lộ ra những điều mình cất giữ trong lòng bấy lâu nay? Có nên hay ko?"

- Nếu bạn ko muốn nói cũng ko sao, chắc bạn ko tin mình, mình biết mà, tụi mình quen chưa được bao lâu, bạn ko tin mình cũng phải.

" Hay là mình cứ nói ra, nhìn anh ta cũng đáng tin đó chứ, vì mình có cảm giác anh ta giống Ron lắm"

- Mình hỏi bạn 1 câu nha, bạn có thấy mình đáng ghét lắm ko?

" Ko, tôi ko bao giờ nghĩ em đáng ghét cả, em đáng yêu lắm chứ, em dễ thương, xinh đẹp. Sao em lại nghĩ mình như thế chứ, người đáng ghét phải là tôi mới phải, là tôi mới đúng"

- Ko, mình ko nghĩ vậy.

- Mình đáng ghét thật mà, mình đáng ghét nên người ấy mới ko thèm nhìn mặt mình, tránh mặt mình.

Mắt Hermione hơi đỏ lên chứng tỏ cô rất xúc động, ở khoé mắt cô bắt đầu ươn ướt.

" Đừng em đừng khóc, em khóc tôi đau lòng lắm em có biết ko. Lỗi tại tôi hết, tôi ước gì hôm đó tôi đã ko xử sự như thế, tôi xin lỗi em. Ko phải tôi tránh mặt em đâu, ko phải đâu, vì do tôi quá vô dụng, tôi quá nhát"

- Mình ko nghĩ như vậy đâu, mình nghĩ có thể do anh bạn đó có điều gì khó xử chăng nên mới tránh mặt bạn.

" Bạn thật tốt, mình chọn nói ra cho bạn nghe đúng là ko sai mà, hình như đúng như bạn nói thì phải vì rất có thể hôm đó mình đã nói ghét anh ấy"

- Có khi nào là do mình nói ghét người ấy ko? Nếu 1 người nói ghét bạn bạn sẽ phản ứng ra sao?

- Mình cũng ko biết nữa chắc còn tuỳ hoàn cảnh, mà có thực sự là bạn ghét anh bạn đó ko?

" Đừng, xin em đừng thừa nhận là phải, xin em hãy nói ko, xin em"

- Tất nhiên là ko rồi, ko phải?

- Nếu bạn ko ghét thì bạn yêu anh ta à?

- Mình…Mình…

Thình lình ánh mắt Hermione thay đổi, Hermione nhìn nó 1 cách khác lạ, và ánh mắt cô lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nó ko biết tại sao thì nó nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nó trong ánh mắt cô. 1 khuôn mặt hoàn toàn khác khi nó nhìn thấy ở trong gương, ko còn là anh chàng Hermione mới quen, mà chính là nó, tóc đỏ, mặt tàn nhang. Chính nó – Ron Weasley.

"Thôi rồi, ko ngờ viên kẹo hết tác dụng nhanh vậy, làm sao bây giờ chắc em giận tôi lắm, nhưng tôi có lý do mà. Sao giờ"

- Bồ lừa mình, bồ quá đáng lắm, sao bồ lại làm như thế

Nói rồi Hermione tức giận bỏ đi ngang qua những cặp đôi đang khiêu vũ, và hình như cô khóc.

" Em đi rồi, em giận thật rồi. Mày đang làm gì vậy Ron, đuổi theo đi. Đúng rồi, Ron, đuổi theo em đi, mày đã đứng yên mà nhìn em bỏ đi 2 lần rồi, lần này mày ko đuổi theo có thể mày sẽ mất em mãi mãi đấy. Đuổi theo đi Ron"

- Đợi với, Hermione, nghe anh giải thích đã

- Ko, anh quá đáng lắm, anh đã lừa tôi.

Hermione cứ thế chạy đi và nó cứ thế đuổi theo cho đến khi cả 2 đã ra tới khu vườn. Nó chạy nhanh hơn và gần đuổi kịp Hermione, thình lình nó với tay ra để cầm cổ tay cô khiến cô phải dừng lại.

- Nghe anh nói đã Hermione

- Ko, tôi ko muốn nghe.

- Nghe anh nói này

Nó bước tới và xoay người Hermione và nó thấy cô đang khóc. Nó đưa tay gạt những giọt nước mắt trên mặt cô:

- Đừng đụng vào tôi.

Nói rồi cô gạt phăng tay nó ra

- Anh xin lỗi, anh ko cố ý lừa em, anh ko biết phải làm cách nào để gặp mặt em vì anh sợ em sẽ ko muốn gặp mặt anh, vì anh sợ em ghét anh thật. Nên anh đành dùng cách này để gặp mặt em, để xác nhận rằng có phải em ghét anh ko? Anh ko có đủ can đảm để mà đứng trước mặt em hỏi thẳng em với tư cách của anh –Ron Weasley, anh chỉ biết dùng cách này. Anh xin lỗi, anh thật vô dụng.

- Chỉ vì thế mà anh lừa tôi, anh quá đáng lắm, làm tôi kể ra hết cho anh nghe mà cứ tưởng đó là người bạn tốt .Tôi ghét anh.

" Từng chữ một của em như từng nhát dao đâm vào tim tôi. Nhưng cũng phải thôi vì tôi lại làm sai, tôi lại làm em phải khóc như thế là đúng lắm. Đó là cái giá mà tôi phải trả. Em ghét tôi thật"

- Xin lỗi, anh biết anh đã sai. Anh xin lỗi. Em ghét anh là đúng thôi. Là lỗi tại anh.

- Em ghét anh như thế. Em ghét anh vì tính cách nhiệt tình của anh. Em ghét anh vì anh ko dám nói thẳng điều đó với em. Em ghét anh vì anh ko dùng tư cách của anh, khuôn mặt của anh, khuôn mặt của Ron mà đến mời em khiêu vũ. Em ghét anh vì anh cứ nói xin lỗi mãi. Em ghét anh vì anh dùng tay gạt nước mắt cho em. Em ghét anh vì anh đối xử tốt với em. Em ghét anh khi anh chơi cờ. Em ghét anh khi anh chơi Quidditch. Em ghét anh…

Thình lình 1 tay nó kéo tay Hermione, 1 tay còn lại ôm eo cô, kéo cô nhoài về người nó và nó hôn lên môi cô làm cô ko thể nói tiếp được. Hermione đẩy nó ra.

- Anh làm gì thế, em ghét cả cách anh hôn em. Em ghét tất cả thuộc về anh

- Thật vậy sao? Em ghét anh đến thế à.

- Đúng thế. Em " ghét" anh.

- Nhưng anh yêu em.

Nói rồi nó lại trao cho Hermione 1 nụ hôn ngọt ngào khác, và lần này Hermione đã ko đẩy nó ra. Nó ôm Hermione vào lòng.

Lúc này trong Đại Sảnh Đường vang vọng ra tiếng nói:

- Đây là giây phút tất cả mọi người đang chờ đợi, nào tất cả hãy cùng khiêu vũ " Điệu nhảy cuối cùng" này.

Và sau đó 1 tiếng nhạc thánh thót cất lên.

- Bây giờ anh dùng tư cách là anh – Ron, mời em khiêu vũ nhé. Được ko?

- Ko thích, em ko thích. Em " ghét" anh khi anh mời em khiêu vũ. Em " ghét" anh.

- Anh biết, nhưng anh cũng mong em sẽ luôn nhớ rằng: Tuy em ghét anh nhưng anh thì rất yêu em.

Nó và Hermione ôm nhau và cùng nhau khiêu vũ. Tuyết đã bắt đầu rơi nhưng trong lòng nó cảm thấy ấm áp vô cùng, ko biết là do hơi ấm toả ra từ người Hermione hay là do câu nói " Em ghét anh" của Hermione. Chắc là vì cả 2.

**The End**


End file.
